Rosas
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Todo se puede decir en numero de rosas. ONE-SHOT!


** ROSAS**

**1 rosa: Amor a primera vista, eres la única**

Sasuke nunca pensó que llegaría a esto, pero lo hizo. Aquí estaba el, frente a una hermosa chica de pelo rosa. El chico tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas mientras veía al suelo nerviosamente.  
-Sasuke-kun?- Ella pregunto.

Dicho chico no respondió solo puso una rosa frente a la chica mientras veía a otro lado avergonzado -…Para…ti-

La chica sonrió con calidez antes de tomarla y llevarla cerca de su pecho, atesorando la rosa.

**3 rosas: Te amo**

Varios días pasaron y ambos chicos casi no se veían debido a las largas Misiones que tenían pero aun así el Uchiha se aseguró de estar en la entrada de la villa para poder darle la bienvenida a su amada.

-eh~ Haz venido a recibirme?- La chica dijo juguetona mientras se acercaba a su novio.

El chico la miro detenidamente, y nuevamente cayo enamorado de la chica. Esta vez saco unas rosas que tenía escondidas detrás de su espalda. Al ver las flores la chica sonrió y se sonrojo levemente.

-Estoy en casa…- Ella dijo acercándose al chico, recibió las flores antes de abrazar al moreno.

** 7 rosas: estoy en verdad enamorado**

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun!- La pelirosa dijo saliendo de la cocina con un tierno mandil puesto. En sus manos tenía una pequeña olla, la cual contenía sopa de tomate, su favorita.

El chico sonrió ligeramente antes de seguir a su novia a la cocina. La chica le sirvió su cena. Pero antes el chico le dio un pequeño arreglo de flores y se las entrego con un beso.

La chica sonrió en el beso antes de envolver a Sasuke en sus brazos.

-Creo que yo también lo estoy…- Sakura murmuro felizmente haciendo que el chico sonriera de nuevo.

** 10 rosas: Eres perfecto o perfecta**

Sasuke llego tarde de una misión, entro a su casa extrañado de porque la luz de la sala estaba prendida a tales horas.

Al entrar se sorprendió al ver a la pelirosa acostada en el sillón durmiendo silenciosamente.

-Me esperaste….- El susurro acercándose a la chica.

-Hm….-Sasuke-kun! Bienvenido!- La chica dijo frotando tiernamente sus ojos. El chico le sonrió antes de entregarle un ramo de flores a lo que la chica sonrío dulcemente.

-Hora de dormir- El chico dijo cargando a su novia de vuelta a su habitación.

**13 rosas: Admirador secreto, amor secreto **

Sakura estaba trabajando en el hospital, ya un poco cansada por un día lleno de pacientes. Fue a su oficina y se sentó en su silla a tomar un respiro.

-Sakura-sama! Tiene una entrega!- Una enfermera dijo entrando y poniendo un ramo de rosas frente a ella, antes de retirarse.

La chica sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar el ramo y contar las rosas. –Solo un poco más….y estaré en casa Sasuke-kun…-

**15 rosas: En verdad lo siento, por favor perdóname **

La chica lloraba en su habitación, sentada sobre la cama, atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho y hundiendo su llanto en ellas.

No levanto la cabeza cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, simplemente continuo llorando.

-Sakura….-

Ella no respondió solo continuo ahogando sus sollozos en sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su rostro. De pronto sintió algo a su lado. Por curiosidad levanto ligeramente la cabeza a ver qué estaba a su lado. Otro ramo de flores, más hermosas que cualquieras. Quince de ellas.

-…..- La chica no dijo nada solo volteo a ver a su novio quien tenía la cabeza baja con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

La chica sonrío antes de tomar las rosas y lanzarse a abrazar a su novio, quien la recibió con amor y cariño.

**21 rosas: Yo soy tu admirador**

Sakura por fin llego a tener un gran puesto entre los AMBU. Algo que con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios logro. No podía estar más orgullosa de ella misma.

-Felicidades….Sakura- Sasuke dijo mientras le sonreía y le presentaba otro ramo de rosas, igual que hermosos que los demás.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun…-

La chica las aceptó sabiendo que tenía el mejor novio del mundo.

** 108 rosas: ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

-Sasuke-kun? Llegaste temprano- Sakura noto al ver a su amado entrando por la puerta de su casa.

-Ne…Sakura- El chico la llamo.

-Hm? Que sucede?- Ella pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Cuantas rosas crees que haya aquí?- El pregunto mostrando un gran ramo de flores, todas de un rojo vivo y de gran tamaño.

-E-eh….Sasuke-kun….no será que….- La chica pregunto sorprendida.

El chico le entrego el ramo. La pelirosa lo recibió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuantas crees que haya?-

-….108…- Ella murmuro mientras veía al suelo.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa antes de poner una mano en la cintura de la chica y otra debajo de su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Me harías el honor?-

-Sasuke-kun…- La chica apenas y podio verlo debido a las lágrimas que nublaban su vista –Si! Claro que acepto Sasuke-kun….-

**999 rosas: Fuerte y eterno es nuestro amor**

Esta es la primera vez que Sakura recibía un ramo de flores tan grande, era tan grande que ni con sus dos pequeñas manos podía sostenerlo bien.

No tenía necesidad de contar cuantas eran ya que sabía exactamente el número.

Sonrió y volteo a ver a su novio quien la veía con amor.

La chica lo abrazo y este devolvió el abrazo. Ambos se quedaron asi, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiese.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun…-

-….yo también Sakura….- El chico le respondió inclinándose y depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa y futura madre de su hijo que venía en camino.

* * *

**Waaa…. Es tan noche! Pero no podía dormirme sin hacer esto! No podía olvidar esta idea! Haha espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido muy raro…literalmente estoy medio dormida pero hey! Quería hacer esto! Haha.**

**De todos modos gracias por leer y espero que comenten!**


End file.
